Absolution
by Lahlar
Summary: Drunken smut that made me laugh when I read it sober. The pairing is... odd, to say the least.


**This was written drunkenly and is not supposed to be taken seriously. It's pure smut :P and I don't remember even writing it LMAO! But, I do think it's rather funny, so hopefully you'll enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel Mason thanked whoever it was up there for inventing sex dreams as she imagined she awoke in the darkness of her bedroom to the feel of hot, scalding and wet lips against her neck, gently following a trail to her pulse point.

'Mmmm,' she moaned, turning to face whoever the hell her mind had bothered to conjure – not that she could see very well, given the darkness of her room – and noticing a very nice form. Now was one of the rare times that Rachel actually liked the human brain's ability to dream.

Fingers hooked underneath her nightdress, and eagerly, she helped with the removal of the garment, rewarded by the lips on her now tingling skin, somewhat inexpertly sliding along her collarbone and between her breasts. The pleasure though, seemed just as intense, and Rachel moaned again, revelling in sensations she never thought would overtake her body again.

The hand snaked between her thighs, one finger slipping inside her as the other began to move in slow, deliberate circles, and Rachel gasped as a more intense bolt of pleasure shot through her.

'Oh, god,' she murmured, bucking her hips against the hand.

_You must not cry out. This is the first sex dream you've had since before you and Eddie got together and the last thing you want is Philip bursting in wondering who died before you can masturbate,_ she told herself sharply, inhaling brusquely as the mouth caught her earlobe and the other began to press against her nipples in a way that seemed so innocent compared to where it was.

Another spitting swirl of rapture sizzled through her as she began to whimper, 'Don't tease.'

A firm, passionate kiss was planted on her lips as she was pushed tightly onto her back, a second finger joining the first as the pace increased, bringing with it even more powerful flashes of ecstasy and causing a mewl of frustration to escape her lips. It was fantastic – she'd never felt so much heady pleasure from such light touches – but it wasn't enough.

'Fuck, please!' she whispered, her voice deep with desire, almost a moan in itself. 'I need you now.'

In one swift movement, he was inside her, and her fingertips curled around the headboard as she began to rock with him in delight, her breasts brushing his hard chest as she threw her head back, groaning with guttural gratification as his hands moved to cup her backside, gently guiding her movements and impaling her further as his mouth met a nipple and his teeth tugged lightly.

She was close. Complete and utter white-hot bliss awaited as her thighs began to shake and a throbbing heat threatened to burn her from the inside.

And then, to her absolute surprise and almost horror, he pulled out, fervently spreading her legs further and causing her to bang her head on the pillow in frustration.

That was, until his mouth met her clit.

The dangerous, dark fire inside grew in intensity, terrible, restless, unrelenting, and his tongue just wasn't enough as it flickered like an icy fire against her.

'More; I need you inside me,' she pleaded, flipping him onto his back and clambering on top of him, peppering every inch of his skin that her mouth could reach with insistent kisses that left him gasping as she took him in her hand and forcefully guided him into her.

Their hips banged together as she reached for the headboard once more, her breasts in perfect line with his mouth as she rode him, a libidinous moan escaping them both. All thoughts of Philip and a stealthy wank had long left Rachel's mind as a climax built up inside her, growing stronger by the minute and never relenting. Her head span as another wave of pure, sexual bliss washed over her and took her breath, and as the headboard filled the room with their creaking symphony, Rachel knew it wouldn't be long until she fell into that beautiful abyss known as orgasm.

The delicious pulsating feeling overtook her completely as she climaxed almost violently, swearing loud enough to wake China, and her clenching and spasming walls meant that her nice gentleman didn't last much longer either. His hands were at her waist, keeping her upright as red hot oblivion consumed them both, the glorious explosion the only thing they were both conscious of.

Her erratic breathing calmed down, and Rachel rolled off him, a lazy smile lighting her features. 'Best. Dream. Ever.'

Bolton Smilie never did feel the urge to correct her.

* * *

**Okay, hands up who was expecting that :P**


End file.
